


Trust

by vaiya



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaiya/pseuds/vaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends have a discussion about trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“My dear Doctor, I don’t trust anyone.”

“Anyone?” Julian shook his head, “I find that hard to believe. What about yourself?”

The tailor laughed. “Least of all, I trust myself.”

“All right,” the doctor pointed his fork at the man across from him. “What about me? I know you trust me.”

“Oh?” The tone was amused, but his eyes were careful, guarded. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, you have lunch with me, first of all. And sometimes, you let me get your food. I mean, I could poison it, couldn’t I?”

“I do watch for that, you know.”

“And you walk with me alone. At first, it was always side by side, or you behind me, but now, sometimes, you let me behind you. It means you trust me not to back-stab you, right?”

An eye ridge raised, like he was an amusing child, but the Cardassian didn’t reply.

Julian huffed. “Okay, what about when we were in the Dominion prison camp? Or the situation with your implant? I certainly learned some things about you that were compromising. I could have told the right people and ruined you. But you let me live, because you knew I wouldn’t say anything.”

Garak was silent so long that Bashir squirmed a little, uncomfortably. “Garak?”

The tailor let out a long sigh, looking down at the food in front of him. “Doctor, I’m afraid that doesn’t mean I trust you at all.” His next words were low, hard to hear, but he knew that the doctor would, even in the noisy replimat with his enhanced senses. “It does mean, however, that, out of everyone, being ruined or murdered by you wouldn’t seem so bad.”


End file.
